


The Beginning of Forever

by Gilliebear2185



Series: Gil and Scott Brodie: Space Husbands [1]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 14:42:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11404563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gilliebear2185/pseuds/Gilliebear2185
Summary: Gil decides it's time to make their relationship a little more serious.  Scott doesn't see it coming.





	The Beginning of Forever

**Author's Note:**

> A much needed proposal fic for Andromeda’s cutest couple. Enjoy!

Scott’s not exactly sure what prompted Gil to wake him and drag him by the hand to the cockpit of all places in the middle of the ship’s night cycle.  Everyone else was sound asleep, including Kallo, so whatever is was, clearly Gil wanted to keep to themselves.  They weren’t in any immediate danger; the mission to help the Resistance mop up remaining Kett forces on Voeld was a complete success.  Scratch _not sure_ , he was at a complete loss.  His boyfriend refused to answer any questions he had, just told him to move his _‘pretty ass’_ (which earned Gil a playful swat on the arm).

“You know, if you wanted to screw me in a not-so-private place, I think the Nomad might be a better option.” he jokes, if a little anxiously, as the cockpit doors swish open.  Voeld comes into view below them, dominating the scene outside.  _C’mon, Gil, just tell my why you brought me here._

“Hey, no screwing here, I just want to spend some quality downtime with the man I love.”, Gil responds apparently completely at ease. “Keep that Nomad idea in your head, though, sounds like a lotta fun.”, he adds, with a wink.

Scott’s cheeks go a bright scarlet, as they often did when he was around Gil.  He self-consciously tries to hide his face, pulling his hand sharply free, as Gil lets out a deep laugh.  None of his previous boyfriends had ever been able to turn him into a blushing schoolboy, even when he _was_ a schoolboy.  Even (well, more like _especially_ ) _hearing_ his laugh made him go weak at the knees. 

He leads Scott to the star map, letting the platform descend before stepping down.  Gil offers a hand, which he not-so-patiently takes, and gently pulls them both to sit down on the edge of the platform, letting their lower legs dangle off the edge.

“Careful, love, no sudden movements – don’t want you hitting your pretty little head on that beam.”  Gil snickers, prompting Scott to give him another playful slap on his upper arm.  Gil makes a show of rubbing the skin he slapped through his work clothes, putting on an exaggerated hurt expression.

And that’s when Gil suddenly gets one of those patented Gil-wistful-staring looks, breaking eye-contact and gazing out the cockpit glass.  _Crap_.  The amused smile drops from his face, since he was kinda hoping for something lighter than a serious conversation.

“I used to spend a lot of time when I was a kid, just staring up into the sky at night.  Not that I could see much, all the lights would drown out most of the stars.”, Gil explains.  “So, if I get the chance and nobody’s around, I like to come to cockpit, sit down here and just … see”, he continues, gesturing outwards with his hands.

He’s surprised he didn’t know this before, but he isn’t given any time to process how he feels about this before Gil takes his hand again.

“It’s beautiful, isn’t it?”, Gil asks, but it was more an open question than one to Scott himself.   _This is starting to feel like a very one-sided conversation_.

“It is.  We don’t get much time to sit down and just appreciate Heleus.  Just sitting here and looking out at the universe is… nice”, Scott offers.  It’s a sincere one, the view really is stunning.  He can see the corner of Gil’s mouth twist, the beginnings of a roguish smile.

“I knew you’d like it.”

Gil doesn’t say anything else.  Not a peep, he’s just … _silent_ , for what he knew was seconds but felt like minutes.

If Scott was feeling a little nervous before, he certainly was now.  He hears Gil take a deep breath as he takes off his gloves.   _Erm_.

“Before I met you, the whole idea of settling down in a long-term relationship was completely bonkers.”  Gil turns to him.  “But here I am, not even three years in Heleus and I’ve quite possibly found the love of my life.”

His heart calms and a smile returns to his face.  His anxiety dissipates and he sighs internally with relief.

“You know I feel the same about you, Gil.”, he says softly, squeezing Gil’s hand gently.  He gets a soft smile in response, before Gil looks away, down and to his waist.

“So… There’s just a little something I want to ask…”, Gil starts, left hand disappearing into one of his many jumpsuit pockets, pulling out a pair of polished metal… rings?

It took a while for it to hit him, and when it did, the easy smile falls from his face and his eyes widen.  The moment drags on to eternity as he’s overwhelmed with emotions.  He can feel the corners of his eyes getting wet.  _Ah, I’m not gonna cry, damnit, damnit._

“Oh, _Gil_ ”, he finally whispers, voice breaking.  He looks up and the kind brown eyes he loves so much are looking back, twinkling in the starlight.  It sends his heart into a flutter. “ _Gil”._

“I’ve heard that normally, _normal_ …”, he jokes, pausing to make finger quotes in the air with his right hand, “people do this _before_ they talk about having kids”.

Scott barks a laugh in response.  The tears he’s been holding back start spilling down his cheeks.  Gil instantly moves to wipe the tears away with his free hand.

“Yes, of course I’ll marry you”.  He’s never been surer of anything in his life.

Gil pulls him in for a tight bear hug, and plants a wet kiss on the tip of his nose.  He tries to squirm out of the hold he’s in, giggling like he was a kid again, as Gil continues pressing his lips over as much of his face as he can.

“Gil, you’re _gross!_ ”, he squeaks, feigning disgust.  He continues to pretend to struggle until Gil finally moves to tenderly capture his lips with his own, and his mock protests die instantly in his throat.  He loses himself in soft lips and the calloused hand caressing his nape.  

Gil pulls back after an eternity, taking Scott’s left hand to slide the ring down his finger.  It’s a perfect fit.  He gestures for Scott to do the same with his hand.  Scott’s shaking and sniffling so much it takes a while to catch the finger in the ring, but eventually Gil’s ring finger is also adorned with a ring.  Gil gives him a dazzling smile and he returns it immediately.

“Where’d you get the rings?”

“I made them, from the parts of the ship I had to replace after our first little run-in with the Kett.  I dunno, I thought you might appreciate it more than something Nexus-bought”.

Scott can only stare at him in awe.  “That’s amazing, Gil”, who smiles again, pausing a little before continuing.

“C’mon, love, let’s scoot back a bit, wouldn’t want you falling down”, injecting some much-needed light-heartedness to the situation.

Gil pulls them both back away from the platform edge, so Gil’s propped up against Suvi’s console.  Scott lets firm hands draw him between splayed legs, and he lets his back fall against the warm chest behind him.  Gil nestles his head on his shoulder, pressing against his own, and wraps his arms around his stomach.  He thinks he could happily spend the rest of his days like this, if he could.

“So, now that we’re fiancés, Scott Brodie or Gil Ryder?”, Scott asks. 

He already knows what he prefers.  It’s not as if he hasn’t thought about this before, on one of those many nights where’s he managed to wrangle his boyfriend to bed, looking over the man he loves as he sleeps peacefully in his arms.

“Nobody has to take the other’s name, you know”. 

Scott stops himself from rolling his eyes; Gil’s doing that thing where he pretends to have some reasonable alternative position, but is really hiding his true opinion.  It would be irritating, were it not for the fact Scott knew _exactly_ when it was happening.  This time, he had a fair idea what the opinion was, too.

“No, we don’t, but I have to say, I like the way Pathfinder Scott Brodie sounds”.  Gil practically vibrates behind him.  _Bingo_.  “Also, Gil Ryder just sounds _so_ stupid”, earning a ripple of laughter from Gil. 

It’s not an entirely innocent preference, though.  Ryder is a loaded name, after all.  If they ever have kids… he wouldn’t want them having all that baggage on them.  That’s a conversation they’d have to have another time, though.  For now, he’s happy for it to be just him and the man he loves.

“Mr and Mr Gil and Scott Brodie”, Gil announces giddily.  Scott can _hear_ the smile in his voice.

As they settle into silence, Nol Prime rises over the white plains below them, bathing the cockpit in dazzling yellows and oranges.  Scott cranes his head around to look at Gil’s face.  His mouth is tipped in a slight crooked smile.

“You dweeb, did you plan _this_ too?”, he asks, though he expects the answer is yes.

“I might have done, yeah”, Gil chuckles back.

“God, what did I do to deserve you?”, he whispers, burrowing even deeper into Gil’s hold.

“You found a path to my heart, Scott”.  He can practically _feel_ the smirk on his fiancé’s face.  He groans in mock disgust; that line was _terrible_.

“Gil, that was awful!”, he chastises, resisting the urge to cover his face with his hands, as Gil snickers into his ear.

“Kallo and Suvi’ll be back in about 30 minutes or so.”, Gil announces between bouts of laughter, changing the subject.  “Might want to think about moving back to the bedroom soon”.

“Mhmm.  Maybe in a bit.  Can’t be bothered right now, not when you’re so comfy”.

“Can’t argue with that, I _am_ pretty cuddly”.

They fall back into a comfortable silence, the only sounds in the cockpit being the beeping of the consoles.  He thinks back to the last thing his mother said to him before she passed ‘ _remember... fall in love... at least once’_.

“I love you, Gil”.

“I love you too, Scott”.

The minutes drag on, and he feels the steady rise and fall of Gil’s chest on his back begin to slow, and soon he starts hearing the soft snoring of the man he loves in his ear.  It’s not long before Scott feels the heavy veil of sleep wash over him too, and he lets it take him eagerly.  The last thing he hears is SAM’s voice in his head.

_“Congratulations, Scott.  Your mother would be so proud.”_

 

 

* * *

 

 

“It really is remarkable how so much of the flora and fauna in Heleus is shared across worlds”.

It was a blessing to be working with someone who shared her enthusiasm for learning, even if Kallo leaned towards physics.

“Let’s stay away from licking it all, shall we?”, Kallo giggles as they walk into cockpit.

They stop in their tracks as they see something unusual.  A shock of red hair next to her console.  Gil’s on the floor, and she starts to feel pangs of uneasiness.  He’s almost never in the cockpit.

“What are _you_ doing here?”, Kallo accuses loudly.  _No answer_.  Kallo tries again.

“Gil, if you’ve come to tear up more of this ship, I’ll – ”.  He stops mid-sentence as he gets closer with a gasp. “The Pathfinder’s here!”

A mess of brown hair joins the red, coming into view as they pass the airlock.  The relief washes over her as she realises what’s happened.

“SHHHH, Kallo, I think they’re asleep”, she reprimands.

They creep slowly around the pair.  Gil is still in his work clothes, but he’s barefoot and removed his gloves.  The Pathfinder is in his pyjamas (who knew the saviour of the galaxy owned pyjamas with little dinosaurs on them?), also barefoot.  She spots a glint of something shiny on both their left hands.  As she moves closer to inspect them, she makes out the shape of two silver rings.  She gasps, covering her open mouth with her hand to mask the noise.  They can’t stay, certainly not now.

“How are we supposed to work if we can’t disturb them?”

“Oh, Kallo, leave them be.  We’ll just start our shifts later”.  Nobody’d mind.  “Come on, they deserve it”.

Suvi drags a now quietly protesting Kallo out of the cockpit back to the crew quarters.  She finds Gil’s blanket, long since unused since he’d basically upped and moved to the Pathfinder’s room.  Silently creeping back to the cockpit, she carefully drapes the blanket over their sleeping forms.  Only on her return journey does she notice the blissful smiles etched on both their faces.  She was so happy for them, they really did deserve each other.

And if she discreetly took a few photos to share with the rest of the crew before she left them be, well, it’s their fault for being so cute.

**Author's Note:**

> Somebody please teach me how to come up with better titles haha.


End file.
